


Between Debarkation and Ice Cream

by Muccamukk



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Birthday Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Queer, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Playful Sex, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Dick arrives back in New York at the end of the war feeling adrift and unsure of what to do with himself. Harry and Kitty have a few suggestions.





	Between Debarkation and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Loose Lips Sink Ships prompt: "Harry Welsh/Kitty Grogan/Richard Winters, Dick is at loose ends after the war. Harry and Kitty help him find his way."
> 
> Also written for Harry Welsh's birthday. He'd be 101 today.
> 
> Ignores book canon on Dick's return, how the army worked, how New York geography worked, and any other number of details.
> 
> Thank you to ThrillingDetectiveTales for the spag check.

"She's a heck of a lady," Harry said. They were all leaning on the forward rail, ignoring the crisp wind off the harbour. Ahead, Lady Liberty rose out of the sea, the skyscrapers of Manhattan behind her.

Foley bumped shoulders with Harry. "You ever been that happy to see a woman, Welshie?"

"This ain't nothing on how I'll feel when I'll see Kitty," Harry said. "This is gonna be the best birthday I ever had."

Dick thought about mentioning the hypothetical 4F that he and Nix had been ragging Harry about for years, but his heart wasn't in that game any more. Besides, it didn't seem right to spoil Harry's fun when they were only a few hours away from having their boots back on American soil for the first time in two years. Not when Harry was looking forward to it so much. Certainly more than Dick was.

Dick didn't think he was the same man as the one who'd leaned against the rail of another god-forsaken troopship and watched the same statue vanish along with all sight of his home. Too much had happened since then, and too many of the men who'd been with him were under the ground in Europe.

"What's the first thing you're going to do?" Foley asked, the same game they'd been playing for the last ten days on the ship, the last month in France waiting to go, since the war had ended in Europe.

"Marry Kitty and start on those babies," Harry said, same as he always did.

"Geeze, Welshie, how many babies are you planning to have?" Foley asked.

"Dunno, as many as Kitty wants," Harry rubbed his face. "I guess three or four anyway. I wanna, I don't know, Jack. I want to do something good. Wanna make something, instead of..."

"Yeah," Foley said. "I know what you mean. Wish I had a girl like yours waiting for me. What about you, Major?"

"Mmm?" Dick said. He'd been watching the way the bow cut through the water and the wind caught the spray, and only half listening. They usually didn't notice when he didn't play along, but this time they'd caught him out. "I don't have a girl really," he said. "There's someone I write to, but I don't think." He shrugged. His gloved hands gripped the rail. "Guess I'm not ready to settle down, not yet, anyway."

"Yeah, but what's the first thing you're going to _do_?" Foley asked.

Dick tried to think ahead. They'd dock and then have to get processed out, after that, he'd be loose in New York City with his pay in his pocket and no one expecting him anywhere.

"Go back to Lancaster, I guess," he said. "See my parents, and my sister." Nix had offered him that job in New Jersey, but said Dick could come down when he was ready. "I want ice cream," Dick said finally. "Not the army stuff, real, hand-cranked ice cream with fresh fruit. Or chocolate."

"We'll go get some," Harry said. "All four of us, soon as we're cleared."

"Sure," Dick said. He wasn't sure if after ten days of sharing a cabin with Harry and Foley that what he wanted to do was go out with them, but then he didn't have any ideas of his own either. "That sounds fine."

Rank got them through processing ahead of the enlisted men, who looked as though they'd have to settle in for a long final bout of US Army waiting. Dick almost offered to let them all go ahead—it wasn't like he had family waiting outside—but he couldn't break regs, and Harry was dragging him forward by the arm anyway.

Dick saw why the second they cleared the doors.

"Harry!"

Dick barely saw her coming, but Harry did and stepped over so that his back was to Dick. She hit Harry in a flurry of scarves and legs as she lept and wrapped herself around Harry. He caught her, but had to take a step back to brace against Dick. Harry's cover fell off as Kitty kissed him, and Dick got an impression of a navy hat on black curls, and vigorous, joyful sounds of pleasure from both of them.

Foley wolf whistled, and Harry waved him off distractedly. His ass was pressing against Dick's legs and on of Kitty's ankles was brushing Dick's thighs, awfully close to his crotch. When Dick looked down, he realised that her skirts had hiked right up to her thighs, showing a lot of stockinged leg.

Dick cleared his throat and gave Harry a little shove to get him off. Kitty hopped down again her heels clicking on the pavement. Dick handed Harry back his cap.

"You sure weren't kidding," Foley said, and Harry laughed. He hadn't let go of Kitty's hand, and he didn't look like he was ever going to.

Harry introduced them, grinning like he owned the city. Dick thought they could run some kind of power plant on all the happiness he was radiating. He didn't know if he'd ever been as happy as Harry was just then, or if he ever could be.

Kitty looked different than the well-worn picture Harry'd kept inside his helmet. That was one of those studio poses that made every girl look the same—turned in three-quarter profile with a small smile on her lips and the colour painted in by hand. The real woman's hair was frizzing out of her chignon, and every time she smiled she showed off snaggled eye teeth. Dick thought she had brown eyes, but she was grinning so wide they crinkled up and he couldn't see them well. Mostly the difference between the picture and the woman herself was that now that Dick saw her, he couldn't figure out how she'd sat still long enough for the photograph to expose. She was a few inches shorter than even Harry and moved in a blur of animation.

"We were going to find the major some ice cream," Foley said, "but maybe you two want some alone time."

"Nope," Kitty said. "We need to get married, and you two are coming, 'cause we need witnesses." She looped her free arm through Dick's and pulled him and Harry down the street, expecting Foley to follow.

"Married?" Dick said.

"We are?" Harry asked.

"I been waiting for you for two years," Kitty said. "I come all the way down from Wilkes-Barre on a crowded train, waited on the street for three hours, and all I want is to get you in a nice hotel room and take all your clothes off. And I can't get a nice hotel room if I'm Miss Grogan and you're Mr. Welsh. Believe me; I tried. So. Married."

"Don't you want to do it proper?" Harry asked. "Like you always said, the dress, the church, your pa walking you down the aisle?"

"I want a piece of paper that says we're married," Kitty insisted. She was still pulling them both down the street with a bemused Foley trailing after. Dick assumed they were heading for the city register. "We can worry about the church stuff and your mother later."

"Ain't there paperwork?" Harry asked.

"Done it," Kitty said. "You just need to sign, say, 'I do" in the right places, and we'll find my hotel. Hush up."

Dick didn't think Harry was objecting so much as trying to catch up with a different train than the one he'd expected to be on. It definitely wasn't what Dick had thought the first thing he'd be doing, but he was glad to see Harry so happy. He couldn't say he minded walking arm in arm with a pretty girl either, even if she was about to marry a friend. It had been a long time.

"Hey, Dick, I'm getting married." Harry, it seemed had caught up with the train, and was smiling so hard his face had to hurt. "And on my birthday. See why I love this girl? Who else'd get me that kind of present."

"Not me," Dick said. Harry's last birthday had been when they were getting the tar beat of them in Uden. Dick had given Harry his last pair of dry socks.

"What, you're not going to marry me?" Harry asked. "After all this time?"

"Seems like you've had a better offer." Dick felt a flash of worry, but it was just a joke, surely. Harry had never shown any indication that he'd noticed Dick's tendencies, or rather longings.

Kitty pulled Dick in closer to her side. For a woman who barely topped five feet, she had a hell of a grip. "Darn right he has," she said, "but someone could do worse than you." She was smiling up at him, and his face moved in reflex, then in genuine warmth as he smiled back.

They paused to wait for traffic, and Kitty grabbed Dick's collar and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. Dick blushed and looked at Harry who was still smiling and didn't seem to care in the least.

"You're a lucky man," Dick said.

"Ain't I just?" Harry agreed, and Kitty kissed him on the cheek too, and then on the lips, and they almost missed the crossing.

There wasn't much of a line up at the register's office, and the whole thing was over without sentiment or fuss. Nix had always said Harry was too much of a romantic, but Dick wondered what he'd make of this wedding. It'd taken Dick longer to sign over the two-thirds of his pay that he sent to his parents.

There was a boy on the steps who took pictures for a few dollars, and said he'd mail them or have them ready to pick up the next day, so Foley made that his wedding present. The happy couple stood together, then the four of them. On the second picture of the group, Dick stood next to Kitty, and she leaned up and kissed his cheek again just as the shutter snapped.

"That one'll blur," the boy said in disapproval.

"We'll take it anyway," Kitty told him. "Now come on, let's get some dinner."

Foley said he was heading out, that his parents were expecting him, and he didn't want to miss the train.

Dick told himself he should say the same. It felt cruel to make his parents wait even one more day after two years away, but Kitty's hand was on his forearm, and Harry was smiling at him, and they made Dick feel warm in a way that he hadn't in a long time.

"I'll stay for dinner," he said. "It'll be my treat, for your birthday, Harry."

"Sounds swell," Harry said, "But Kitty, you don't want to just get room service at the hotel?"

"And leave your friend all alone?" Kitty leaned over and said something in Harry's ear, and Harry glanced at Dick and smiled.

"All right, all right," Harry agreed. He swung around to take Dick's other arm, and they walked back onto the street. "But we'll make it an early one."

They found a dinner that did Italian that even Perconte wouldn't have complained about. Dick sat on one side of the booth and watched as Kitty and Harry canoodled and fed each other bites. He thought vaguely that he should have felt envious of them, or maybe just jealous of Harry, who'd been his buddy for the whole time they'd been overseas. Maybe he should want the pretty girl his friend kept kissing, and maybe he did, but watching them together, seeing Harry genuinely happy, didn't make Dick wish it were any other way than it was.

He leaned against the window, stretched his legs out, and watched, basking in the way their joy in each other extended to him. Dick wasn't even sure he wanted this kind of domestic life, or the babies Harry kept talking wistfully about. He wasn't sure if he was made for that, at least not any more. Even just looking at Harry and Kitty, Dick could see how much of their hearts they had to offer each other, how easy it was to share every feeling, and Dick didn't know if that was possible for him. He felt as though if he let the smallest edge of his emotions show, someone would pull on it and unravel him like one of his sister's knitting projects. There wasn't much hope that he could get through a date without either saying nothing and putting the girl off, or saying too much and damning himself in her eyes. At least Kitty and Harry were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't expect anything from Dick other than that he be there.

He listened to their laughter, and smiled and sipped his coffee, and wondered what it would be like to go back to the house he'd grown up in, the only house in which he'd ever lived, and have his parents expect things of him again. They'd want him to be the boy he'd been before, and Nix down in New Jersey would expect him to be the man he'd been at war, and Dick didn't think he was either one, but he had no idea who he was in that case.

Dick frowned and looked out the window. It was late enough in the year that it was already getting dark, and the street lights caught leaves blowing and catching on the curbs. Passers by held their hats down and huddled in their long coats as if this cold meant anything, as if they hadn't faced a Belgium winter in cotton uniforms with no jackets. The collar of his service uniform felt too tight, and Dick dropped the serviette to tug at it.

As the cloth fell to the table, Dick looked down. The serviette lay in the twisted mess Dick's wringing hands had made of it. Dick looked up at Harry and Kitty, who'd fallen silent and were watching him now. Dick hated that kind of look. He'd gotten it too much at the end of the war, especially from the children the army called replacements. On their faces, it read as though they believed that the war had driven him mad, and that by insisting on a modicum of military discipline Dick was worse than Sobel. On Harry and Kitty's faces, it seemed to be concern, or perhaps pity. Dick didn't know if he could stand their pity.

They'd only just finished dinner, but Dick waved at the waiter and said he wanted the bill.

"There'll be a train leaving soon," he said, though he had no idea of the schedule. Surely he'd be able to get as far as Philadelphia that night, if not all the way to Lancaster.

"You're not going, are you?" Kitty asked. Her eyes were wide, and Dick studied her expression to see if he could tell the ingenue act from the real feeling.

"Oh, Dick, no," Harry said. "You can't go yet, come celebrate with us! It's my birthday."

"I am," Dick said, and he wanted to, if for no other reason than to keep letting the new couple's happiness overflow into him, but only could only use surrogate emotions as a crutch for so long. Sooner or later, Dick was going to have to face the world as it was, and he was going to have to do it alone. "Seemed to me that Mrs. Welsh was talking about a hotel room not too long ago."

"Mrs. Welsh reserved one," Kitty said, "and left her bags there."

Dick spread his hands to indicate that it was a persuasive enough argument for him.

"Come up for a nightcap," Harry said.

"You know I don't drink."

"A coffee then," Kitty said. "I insist. You can't go yet! I've only just met you, and you haven't said two words together all night!

Dick looked at Harry, who shrugged and tipped his head towards Kitty as though he considered her word as final for both of them. They'd been married an hour, but they were already thinking of themselves as one heart.

"All right," Dick said, "I can't promise to talk more than Harry, though."

"You should have heard him and Lewis go at it in Austria," Harry told Kitty. "I couldn't get a word in."

"I miss Nix," Dick said.

"I don't," Kitty answered, though she'd only heard of him in letters at most. "I like having Major Richard Winters all to myself."

"And myself," Harry added.

Dick paid the bill, and Kitty led them up to the hotel she'd booked. Dick guarded their bags while Kitty and Harry showed their marriage certificate and ID, were roundly congratulated, and shown towards the elevator. It was a nicer hotel than Dick had ever stayed in, outside of Austria at least, but not the kind of place Nix waxed rhapsodically about missing. It had a thick carpet that was worn around the high-traffic areas, and wallpaper that had been in style before the Crash, but Dick liked the polished wood of the front desk and how neat the bellboys looked in their uniforms. He wondered if he'd cared this much about polished brass before the army had beaten it into him. He didn't remember.

"All right?" Harry asked. Again he looped one arm though Dick's while Kitty took the other. The elevator boy didn't give them a second look. The town must be overflowing with servicemen and their sweethearts right now, or servicemen and other kinds of girls. Dick wondered how...

But then they were on the right floor, and Dick found himself pulled out of the elevator by Kitty while Harry fussed with the room key.

"Just a coffee," Dick said, as Kitty drew him inside. "There used to be a Ten O'Clock between Penn Station and Philly."

"Sure, sure," Harry said. He'd already loosened his tie during dinner, or Kitty had for him, and as soon as he had the hotel room door closed behind him, he started to unbutton his jacket. He tossed his cap on the table by the door and Kitty rustled her fingers through his hair. "Just a coffee."

"I'm going to go powder my nose," Kitty said, and took her suitcase from Dick.

"She needs the whole bag?" Dick asked once Kitty'd disappeared into the bathroom.

"Do not question the ways of women, my friend," Harry said. He pushed Dick towards the one armchair. "Let your hair down for a minute, will you?"

Dick sat and tugged his tie loose and undid a few buttons. Harry puttered around looking for a way to make coffee and didn't find anything.

"We could order some up," he said.

"It doesn't matter," Dick said. "I'll just sit and talk for a minute, then head out."

"All right." Harry dropped onto the arm of Dick's chair, his hip resting against Dick's shoulder.

It was the same casual, easy closeness the three of them had shared all through the war, the kind of touch that might get taken the wrong way in the civilian world. Dick looked up at Harry and smiled fondly. He was glad he'd come up. He could have these last few moments of intimacy before he had to go out and try to make himself into something new.

Harry put his hand on Dick's shoulder and said, "I'm lucky Kitty saw me first, you're the kind of fellow who can make his buddies jealous."

Dick crossed his legs and tried not to think about how the sincerity of Harry's tone made him uneasy. "She just married you, and she'd seen me then," Dick said. "Must not be that special."

"Only because you didn't ask me," Harry said, reviving the earlier joke, but his laugh sounded false now. His hand shifted to the bare skin of Dick's neck, his thumb stroking up behind Dick's ear.

"Harry?" Dick had meant it to sound like a warning, an officer barking a command, but his voice pitched up on its own, and he sounded scared and pitiful. God, Dick didn't want to be pitied, especially not by Harry.

Harry's hand didn't stop moving, even though Dick had tensed against touch. "Hey, it's okay, Dick. I'm like that too. I've been with men before."

"I haven't," Dick said. "I've never..." He looked up and Harry was smiling down at him, still touching his neck. Dick leaned into his hand and asked, "Does Kitty know about you?"

"Course," Harry said. "I don't keep secrets from Kitty. Couldn't say anything in letters, but she knows I think you're a pretty special guy."

"I don't know what to say," Dick admitted. He'd spent all that time in the war trapped between enjoying the intimacy of his friends and terrified that they'd find out that he might enjoy it a little too much. Now Harry was saying that Dick could have been open with him all along.

"Hey," Harry started to say, but the bathroom door opened, and they both stood as Kitty came in.

"Oh, you're so formal," Kitty said.

Dick would have answered, but as soon as he glanced over at her, his mouth went dry. She'd changed into some sort of white slip or nightgown that clung to her breasts and flared out at her hips. The hem fell about mid-thigh but when she raised her arms and twirled, Dick saw a flash of her bare ass. She wasn't wearing any underthings, and Dick could see the dark circles of her nipples through the tight fabric.

"Is that parachute silk?" Dick asked.

"Oh, you noticed!" Kitty said at the same time as, Harry protested, "That was for your wedding dress!"

"Oh, don't be silly," Kitty said. "You sent me miles of that stuff. I made a wedding dress too. You'll see that later."

Dick's mind had finally caught up from, _I can see her nipples_, to, _this is my friend's wife._ "Well, uh, I should go," he said. "Let you two... look at the dress."

"Oh, no!" The silk fluttered around Kitty's thighs as she rushed across the room. "Don't go, Dick."

"I..." Dick started to say, but his jacket was open, and when she put her arms around his neck, only the silk and his summer-weight shirt lay between his chest and her breasts pressing against him. His cock, which had been stirring at Harry's touch earlier started to tent his pants. Dick's face flamed red, and he tried to back away but she kissed him. It was on the lips this time, only lightly, but enough to make her point. Her belly rubbing against his crotch did that too. He looked at Harry, appalled that his friend could see him responding like this to his wife.

Harry was still smiling, and now he came over to wrap his arms around Kitty from behind. He took Dick's collar in his hands and pulled him down until Kitty could kiss him properly. Her lips were full, and her skin was so soft. Dick remembered, distantly, what it was like to have a woman in his arms, but it'd been such a long time, not since before the war.

Dick didn't resist. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't want to be the one to break the spell and end it. Even if he knew he should.

"We want you to spend the night with us," Harry said into Dick's ear as Kitty kissed him.

"Mmmph," Dick said against Kitty's mouth, and she backed off enough to let Dick talk. "Harry, it's your wedding night, isn't it..."

Kitty giggled and rubbed her body against Dick's. "Oh, no. It's not like it's our first time," she said. "And this would be special, with you. Besides, Harry wants you for his birthday."

"And Kitty wants you as a wedding present," Harry added. He still had Dick's collar in his hands, and stood on his toes to kiss Dick himself. Dick had never kissed a man before, but it didn't feel much different. Thinner lips and a scrape of stubble, but the taste of wine and cigarettes was the same, the way Harry's tongue felt against Dick's closed lips was the same.

"You want us, don't you?" Kitty asked.

"Yes," Dick admitted, his lips still touching Harry's, Kitty's body pressed between them.

"Then stay the night," Harry said. "You can go home tomorrow."

"I..." Dick knew this wasn't right, but they were offering, and it had been so long since anyone had touched him with this kind of care. "You know I've never done this? With anyone."

"Oh, it's easy," Kitty said. She shimmied down and out of the loop of Harry's arms, so that now Harry and Dick were standing chest to chest. The space between them closed, and Dick could feel Harry's cock hard against his thigh.

"Yeah," Harry said, "You just do what Kitty tells you to."

Dick lifted his hands to rest on Harry's hips. It all felt like a dream. "Can I kiss you without Kitty telling me to?" he asked.

"You bet," Harry told him, and made a show of parting his lips and tilting his head.

"Well, all right," Dick said. He cradled the back of Harry's head with one hand and bent to kiss him carefully on the lips. Dutch girls aside, it had been years since he'd done this. He wanted to get it right. Dick touched their mouths together and sucked at Harry's lower lip before pulling away to kiss the corner of his mouth. Harry turned his face so that their lips met again, and stood on his toes to push back and kiss Dick hungrily. His hands were still fisted in Dick's collar, and he pulled Dick down so that their bodies met. Harry made a happy sound against Dick's mouth, and Dick felt out the outline of Harry's gapped teeth with his tongue.

"Kitty's telling you two to get over here," Kitty said, and Dick looked up without breaking the kiss.

She was lying on the bed with her legs spread and her hand between them. What her hand was doing was obscured by the skirt of the nightie, but whatever it was had brought colour to her cheeks and a sheen of sweat to her forehead. Her breasts rose and fell against the silk, which seemed tighter than it had before. Or did women's breasts grow?

Harry broke away to see what Dick was looking at, then whistled in appreciation. "You're gorgeous, sweetie. Christ, I missed seeing you like that. Shouda sent me pictures."

Kitty lifted her hips a little, rocking against her hand. The skirt shifted, and Dick saw a flash of dark hair between her legs. "Maybe I did. Maybe the censors have them right now."

"Lucky censors," Dick said. Even without a picture, he knew he'd never forget the sight of Kitty Welsh writhing against her own hand.

"You wanna do this for me?" Kitty asked, "I been using my own hand too much lately."

Harry snorted. "I bet you been using someone else's hand too."

"Well yeah," Kitty admitted. "There was all those girls at the factory. Not like you were saving yourself."

"I was," Harry said, "But we agreed."

Dick's mind had gotten a little stuck thinking about Kitty and factory girls, but he pulled up and looked at her. It was hard to move with Harry in his arms, now twisted around so that his ass was brushing Dick's thighs, but it was just as hard not to be drawn towards the bed.

Harry broke away first, bending to take his boots off. "Get yours while I'm down here," he said. His ginger hair was just below the line of Dick's belt, and it was difficult not to think where that might lead.

Dick kept his eyes fixed on Kitty, who had put her other hand under her nightie and was squeezing her breast.

"I like getting my titties sucked," she informed him, "And I like getting licked down here. And I like getting screwed real slow. If you guys are stuck for ideas."

"Um," Dick said. He shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall to the floor, his ribbons clinking. He'd started unbuttoning his shirt when he felt Harry's hands on his belt, and he froze. Dick had no idea how long he'd last like this, just watching them, and if Harry touched his cock, Dick was going to come like he had the first time a girl had put her hand down his pants. He twisted away from Harry and toed off his unlaced boots. He didn't know how to say that he needed to slow down for a minute, but Harry seemed to understand. Harry stood and stripped naked.

"Come lie on the bed," Kitty whined. "What's taking you?"

Harry went and lay next to her. He put his hand overtop of the one between her legs, and they touched her together. Kitty started to whimper and roll her head against the pillow. Harry met Dick's eyes and jerked his head towards the other side of the bed.

Dick still had his pants and undershirt on, which felt either safer or cowardly, he couldn't tell which. He lay on his side on the bed, his head propped up with one arm. From this close, he could smell the musk of Kitty's body, a mix of perspiration and something sweet he didn't know. She used rose soap, he thought, but under that... "I want to taste you," he said.

"He's a fast learner," Kitty commented. She took the hand that had been between her legs and held it up to Dick's lips. It smelled earthy and sweet at the same time, and he licked her fingers tentatively. There was a sour taste as well, but it wasn't bad, a little like overripe fruit. He licked down her fingers and then sucked them into his mouth. Harry's hand kept working between her legs, and his head dropped to suck her nipple through the silk nightie.

"Oh, yes!" Kitty exclaimed. "You're such a good boy. Dick, can you do that too?"

"Sure," Dick said. He let go of her fingers and took her other nipple between his lips. It was softer than he expected, and hard to grip with the silk sliding between his mouth and her skin. He sucked tentatively, then harder when her hand came up to pull his head down against her breast.

"Just like that," she said. "Now put your hand on Harry's. Yeah, just there, you're both so good to me."

The space between her legs was hot and slick, and had all kinds of complicated folds. Harry was rocking his fingertips back and forth between the folds, the slickness making his fingers slide easily over them. Dick covered Harry's hand with his, and tried to mimic the movements, but he wasn't completely sure what he was supposed to be doing. Kitty seemed to enjoy it though. She tightened her fingers in Dick's hair, pulling hard enough to make his eyes sting, and lifted her hips to press against his hand. Her head rolled against the pillow, and she squeaked and moaned every time Dick sucked or Harry rocked their hands just right.

"I'm ready for you, Harry," she gasped. "Come on."

"Thought you'd never ask," Harry said. He rolled over so that he was kneeling between Kitty's legs. His cock was hard and curving up with a little come dribbling down the shaft already. He pushed the edge of her nightie over her stomach and bent to put himself inside her. Kitty spread her legs wider, lifting her knees.

When Dick tried to get his hand out of the way, Harry curled his fingers to grip it.

"You gotta keep touching her for me," he said. "She likes that."

"I do like that," Kitty agreed. "I like—" but she broke off as Harry entered her. "Oh, Lord," she said. "I missed having your prick in me."

"Ain't been in anyone since I saw you," Harry said. "Ain't no one good enough."

"You're such a romantic," Kitty told him. She wrapped her legs around Harry's thighs and pulled their bodies together. It trapped Dick's hand between their stomachs, and Dick felt Harry's shaft graze his fingertips as it entered Kitty.

Dick lifted his head, and asked, "Can you tell me what to do, Kitty?"

"We need to keep this one," Kitty said. She kissed Dick and then leaned up to kiss Harry. "Okay, you're looking for a little nub right in the middle, no, up a bit—oh!—and you went by it, yes. Yes! Right there! Now rub your fingers over that. No, like in a circle. Yeah, you got it. Oh, yeah!"

"All right?" Dick asked. He had trouble keeping track of the exact spot between the way that Kitty was rolling her hips against his hand and the way that Harry had started to thrust into her, but when he got it right, her mouth opened in a gasp and curled up into a smile at the same time, and she started to breathe harder.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly right," she told him, "Little faster, please, yes." She let go of Dick's hair so that she could take Harry's face between her hands and pull him down to kiss him furiously. They both kept trying to say something, but their mouths were locked together and their bodies were rocking together erratically, so Dick couldn't make out any of the words.

He wished he could say something, but even with his hand touching Kitty's folds and fingers brushing Harry's cock, it felt like it would be interrupting what was between them. This was their wedding night, and even if they'd included him, Dick thought it was best to make sure they both enjoyed it as much as they could. He would take care of himself later, if need be.

Dick watched Harry's ass rise and fall, and the way Kitty's thighs flexed around him. Their whole bodies lay flush against each other and her hands were buried in his hair as he held onto her shoulders. Their eyes were locked on each other, and Dick could see the laughter in their gasping kisses. Again, he wondered that he wasn't envious, just happy in their happiness. He liked that he could touch Kitty in a way that made her feel that good, and that Harry wanted him to do it. He kept rolling his fingertips over the nub in the middle of her folds, and she kept squeaking and crying out against Harry's mouth.

Harry went stiff suddenly, and then stilled, gasping, and Kitty stroked his hair and broke to kiss his forehead. "Oh, darling," she said dreamily. "I have missed you."

"You have _no_ idea," Harry mumbled against her shoulder.__

_ _"He wouldn't shut up about you," Dick confirmed. "For three years." He pulled his hand out from between their bodies and contemplated how slick it was. When he sucked his own fingers, there was a saltier, bitter taste that he realised was Harry's come._ _

_ _"Jesus, look at him," Harry said. He was watching avidly as Dick sucked his fingers clean. "He's a goddamn natural."_ _

_ _"You thinking of his lips on your prick, darling?" Kitty asked._ _

_ _Dick hadn't been, but he was now. He had always wondered what it would be like to suck someone off, or to be sucked off._ _

_ _"Maybe later," Harry said. He rolled off of Kitty, and his cock was slick with her come and his mingled together._ _

_ _"Can I just..." Dick asked, and he leaned over Kitty to kiss Harry's belly. "Just clean you up a bit?"_ _

_ _"Holy shit," Harry said._ _

_ _"That's a yes," Kitty translated._ _

_ _Dick licked at Harry's spent cock, and Harry gasped and his whole body jerked._ _

_ _"Gently," Kitty said. "He's so sensitive after he comes."_ _

_ _Dick moved more carefully. He licked around the base of Harry's cock first, using the soft centre of his tongue. The salt taste was stronger than it had been on his fingers, but Dick didn't flinch away. He ignored Harry softly swearing above him and Kitty stroking his hair and cooing to him. Dick got to the head of Harry's cock and nudged it over with his lips so that he could lick back down the other side._ _

_ _"Dick, it's too much," Harry gasped, but Kitty hushed him and pushed Dick's head back down when he tried to lift it._ _

_ _Harry twitched and whimpered under his touch, his legs jerking slightly and his hands balled in the bedspread. He cried out softly when Dick swiped his tongue over his balls._ _

_ _"Dick, you should kiss him," Kitty said when Dick was finished, so Dick lifted himself up and kissed Harry. Dick's face was slick where it had rubbed against Harry, and Harry licked the salt off his lips. "He likes tasting himself," Kitty said. "He always wants to kiss me after I've had my mouth on his prick."_ _

_ _The image of Kitty on her knees with just Harry's pants open, sucking him down while he grabbed her hair flashed through Dick's mind._ _

_ _"You do the same after I lick you," Harry muttered._ _

_ _"Sure I do," Kitty agreed. She caught Dick's chin between her thumb and finger and turned his head so she could kiss him. Leaning over her as he was, Dick could feel the beat of her heart against his chest. Kitty licked the insides of Dick's lips, trying to taste herself in his mouth._ _

_ _Dick leaned in a little more, and his cock brushed against Kitty's hip. He sucked in a breath at the contact. He'd been trying to focus on the others, and not how hard he'd gotten, but now the strain against his pants had grown too strong to ignore._ _

_ _"You need some help with that?" Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbow._ _

_ _"I can just..." Dick mimed jerking off._ _

_ _"No you can't!" Kitty said, outraged. "You've been lovely, and I want to try you out."_ _

_ _Dick looked at Harry, who shrugged and dipped his head as if to say, "what the lady wants..."_ _

_ _"I... well," Dick wasn't sure what to say. He could get through the mechanics of it, and it wasn't like he didn't want to be inside Kitty, or Harry if he offered, but making the first move felt wrong still. They were man and wife, and he was outside of that. "I don't know," he concluded._ _

_ _Kitty looked at Harry and wrinkled her nose, and Harry sucked his teeth, which was some kind of communication because Kitty then rolled over to Harry's side of the bed and gestured for Dick to take the middle. Harry rolled off the bed altogether and started fishing through his suitcase._ _

_ _"Sit up at the top of the bed," Kitty said, "with your back propped up, no, here's a pillow, okay like that. All right? And take those darn pants off."_ _

_ _She pulled Dick's undershirt off of him, and started working on his belt. Dick lifted his hips as she pulled at his pants and shorts, and then he was sitting bare-assed on the bed, cock jutting up for his best friend's wife to see. Dick found that he wanted to cover himself, but kept his hands to his sides and made himself look her in the eye._ _

_ _Kitty was the only one of the three of them still wearing anything. Her silk nightie was soaked through with perspiration now and clung to every curve, more enticing that nudity would be. Seeing Dick looking at her, Kitty stretched, arching her back and reaching high above her head. Her breasts strained against the bust of the nightie, and the hem rode up to show the dark hair between her legs. Her thighs were slick with come._ _

_ _Dick ran his hand down her side as she stretched, hand skimming over the silk until it came to rest on the curve of her ass. He squeezed lightly and she spread her legs until her knees touched the insides of his calves. "I'm going to need you to do that again," she said. "But in a minute, lean back."_ _

_ _When Dick had done as he was told, Kitty turned around and straddled his thighs. The hem of her nightie trailed across Dick's cock, and he suppressed the urge to grab a handful of the fabric and rub himself off. When Kitty's toes were brushing his ass, and her knees bracketing his thighs, she lifted herself up, and said, "Harry? Darling?"_ _

_ _Kitty's whole body was hovering just over the tip of Dick's cock. Her ass rubbed against his ribs, and her loose hair tickled his nose._ _

_ _Harry appeared by the side of the bed, fussing with the lid of a carton of condoms. He got it open and ripped the paper off one. "Hope these are your size," he muttered._ _

_ _Dick gasped as Harry reached under Kitty and gripped the base of Dick's cock with one hand and rolled the condom onto it with the other. He moved so quickly that Dick's brain registered the intense pleasure of it in one moment, and only caught up with the fact that another man—his friend—was holding his erect cock._ _

_ _He didn't have much time to consider that before Kitty was falling back down while Harry guided Dick's cock into her. She squeezed down as she dropped, and for a moment Dick saw white and thought he'd come before she had even started, but it was just Harry's thumb and forefinger pinching his cock to keep him from being overwhelmed. The spike of pain as Harry let go distracted him until Kitty's ass settled on his thighs and he realised he was completely inside her. Kitty leaned back against Dick and rolled her shoulders against his chest._ _

_ _"Want to play with my titties?" she asked, and before Dick could answer that he absolutely would, she guided his hands up to cover her breasts. The were soft and full, more than a handful each, and when Dick carefully closed his hands over them, she moaned and wiggled her ass. That had a definite effect on his cock: her silken skin slide over the latex, and the muscles closed a little tighter. Dick focused on sharp breaths through his mouth and not thinking about the gorgeous woman he had his hands on._ _

_ _Or would have, except she was thrusting her chest into his hands. Her nipples hardened against his palms as he squeezed down harder. He wanted to take them between his lips again, or between his teeth, but he settled for rolling them with his fingers. Kitty squeaked, and jiggled up and down on his cock. She couldn't get the leverage she needed while still resting her back against his chest._ _

_ _"Harry? Darling?" Kitty said, and Harry laughed._ _

_ _"I'd be afraid of that by now if I didn't keep liking what you asked me to do," Harry said. He crawled up the bed to where Kitty knelt. Her position spread her legs wide over Dick's thighs, and Harry easily had enough room to lean in and run his tongue over Kitty's folds. Just the tip brushed Dick's shaft, and Dick groaned and pushed his hips up against her weight. He got in a little deeper, but the angle wasn't quite right to sink in right to his balls. An animal part of him wanted to push her forward, but that wouldn't work for Harry, and Harry's breath was on Dick's cock, hot even through the condom._ _

_ _The next time Harry licked his way up their joined bodies, he started at Dick's balls. His tongue ran over both of them and up Dick's shaft until it crossed the rim of Kitty's cunt and back up into her folds. Kitty moaned and wriggled against Dick, rocking her body back and forth to lightly pump his cock. He pinched her nipples and Harry did something that made a sucking sound, and Kitty thrashed her head from side to side._ _

_ _"Oh, I need more," she said. "Lift me up!"_ _

_ _Dick reluctantly let go of her breasts and took hold of her ass under her nightie. As he lifted, her body slid up against his, the silk bunching between them. Harry's sucking lips worked down Kitty's folds and onto Dick's shaft. Harry lapped at the slickness there. Dick looked down at where their bodies joined and saw Harry's face slick and gleaming. His mouth was busy, lips playing at Dick's balls again, but his eyes crinkled as he smiled up at Dick. He sucked and curled his mouth around Dick's balls, his lips covering his teeth. The sudden pressure made Dick cry out and bury his face against Kitty's shoulder._ _

_ _While he was there, Dick kissed the side of her neck and then her earlobe. Kitty twisted her head to meet his, but the angle was terrible and their lips only brushed. Harry was licking Dick's cock again, and Dick was having trouble thinking straight. He nipped at Kitty's neck above her pulse point and she arched her body back against him and wiggled her ass._ _

_ _Dick started to settle her back down onto his lap just has Harry sucked at that little nub, and Kitty squirmed with enough delight that Dick's hold slipped and he dropped her. The sudden fall drove Harry back into the bed, and Kitty smacking down onto Dick's lap. Her cunt closing down on him made Dick sink his teeth into her neck by reflex. He closed his eyes tight and told himself to hold on a little longer._ _

_ _When he'd caught himself, he realised his teeth were still set against her, and licked at the spot he'd bitten. He tasted no blood but felt Kitty thrashing against his teeth and Harry's tongue. Dick tried to raise her again, but she couldn't hold still long enough for him to get a good grip that wouldn't bruise._ _

_ _"Oh, yes," she kept crying out, and Dick heard Harry's lips slurping and his breath coming in gasps as he licked and sucked at her folds. He was humming something, and Kitty gyrated her hips in time with it, her shoulders rolled across Dick's chest. She clutched Dick's hands to her hips and urged him to lift her up again, to grab her harder. "You ain't gonna hurt me," she said and squeezed her hands down on his until his fingers ached._ _

_ _She tugged up, and he lifted her almost to the tip of his shaft. Harry sucked and licked at each new bit of Dick's cock the climb revealed. As he lowered her back to his lap, she leaned back and flexed her thighs to tighten herself around him. Dick pulled her down hard the last few inches and again their bodies smacked together loud enough for the whole battalion to hear. If the battalion were in New York all, Dick realised. He could make more noise here than even suppressing the moans he made touching himself. Dick let out a long, loud groan, just to see what would happen._ _

_ _"That's right, that feel good, darling?" Kitty asked._ _

_ _She urged Dick to lift her again, but this time he only got half way up before she started to drop once more. That suited Dick fine; he wanted the shorter and sharper thrusts, just like he wanted her to keep wriggling and clenching her muscles as Harry's mouth worked at the space between them. Harry sucked Dick's balls and made him groan and tighten his legs so that his knees brushed Harry's one moment, and the next licked up Dick's shaft and dragged cries from his lips, the next buried his nose in Kitty. His stubbled chin scraped at Dick's thighs and brushed past his balls._ _

_ _Dick tried to focus on lifting Kitty and thrusting up into her, but she kept wriggling and Dick wasn't thinking too straight either. He'd never felt anything as good as this, with the slick heat around his cock and the clever mouth on his balls. Kitty was warm and responsive to his touch and he liked that he could make her feel good like that. It was easy to satisfy her and easier still to feel good when she was touching him._ _

_ _He squeezed her hips and lifted her off his lap again, but couldn't focus when Harry immediately started lapping at his cock. Dick still couldn't get his head around the idea of Harry Welsh naked and in bed with him. Dick would have pulled him up and kissed him, but he didn't want him to stop licking them, and Kitty kept giggling and whooping with delight when Harry's mouth was on her. Dick's hands slipped again and he patted her hip apologetically._ _

_ _"I don't know if I can..." he started to say, but she took his hands and put them on her breasts again._ _

_ _"Just rock with me," she said. "Like this."_ _

_ _Kitty leaned forward and pulled Dick's body with her. Harry dropped his head under them, and licked Dick's balls, while Dick's cock slid inside her. She leaned back, pushing Dick's chest until he fell against the pillows and settled more deeply into her_ _

_ _"See, it's... Oh! Harry!"_ _

_ _Whatever Harry had done derailed Kitty's ability to move at all, and Dick rocked for both of them. He could play with her breasts and move her body back and forth so that his cock got that wonderful friction he'd wanted all along. He rocked faster, increasingly the slide of her body around his. "Is this right?" he asked, though he knew it was from the way she was moaning and rolling her head against his collarbone._ _

_ _"Oh, yes!" Kitty said breathily. "Perfect, you're perfect, Dick. You feel so good."_ _

_ _Harry hummed in agreement under her, and the vibration set Dick off. He rocked sharply forward and jerked her back against him, his hands tight on her breasts. She cried out in pleasure and Dick came inside her. He tried to thrust up, but she was too heavy on his lap, and he couldn't move right. His come filled the condom and slid around him. Blood pounded in his ears, and he lost sight of the room for a moment._ _

_ _Kitty was saying something soothing to him, broken by little gasps as Harry kept licking her. She moaned happily and settled in Dick's lap, her hair in his face as Harry continued to toy with her. His tongue traced the outline of Dick's cock where it entered her, then pushed in alongside Dick. Kitty moaned incoherently. Dick kept his arms wrapped around her and stroked her nipples with his thumbs. She was strung out and too sensitive, but didn't tell him to stop._ _

_ _"Harry," Dick started to say, but he didn't know where to go from there. the slippery feel of Harry's tongue between the walls of her cunt and the latex covering Dick's cock kept stealing words from him._ _

_ _Harry kept his tongue inside Kitty and played at her folds with his fingers. When he didn't really have room for that, he slid his fingers inside her next to Dick's cock and sucked her bud into his mouth. Dick knew the details because Kitty was gasping out a running commentary like she was a sportscaster at a baseball game. Dick couldn't do more than hold onto her and kiss her hair and the side of her face while she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. Dick had no idea that women could take pleasure so many times in a row._ _

_ _At last, she melted back into him and batted his hands away from her chest. "If you keep touching me, I'm going to die," she said._ _

_ _"Wouldn't want that," Dick told her. Her hip bones were digging into his thighs, but he hated to ask her to move. She was light enough that it would be a while before he was uncomfortable._ _

_ _Harry climbed to his knees. His face was wet with Kitty's come and he had one of her hairs stuck to his nose. He didn't seem to notice that but stretched happily and leaned in to kiss her._ _

_ _"Mmmm," Kitty said, sounding half asleep. "That's nice. I missed you."_ _

_ _Harry kissed Dick next, his mouth tasting like her. They both were too worn out to make much of the kiss, but Dick enjoyed the feel of Harry's lips resting against his. Harry's nose bumped Dick's cheek and Dick picked the hair off and flipped it away._ _

_ _Kitty wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him against her body so that she was sandwiched between him and Dick and all of their weight rested on Dick's thighs. Dick grunted slightly in discomfort, and Harry kissed him apologetically. Dick scratched his fingers over Harry's scalp. His hair was soaked and sticking to his skin like he'd been wearing a helmet all day._ _

_ _"I wanted to be in the middle," Harry whined._ _

_ _Kitty laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, darling. I know you wanted Dick to screw you, but I just don't think I'm going to move ever again."_ _

_ _"You'll have to move eventually," Harry said._ _

_ _"Mmm, I don't know if I do," Kitty said, and wiggled her butt against Dick like she was snuggling down into a feather mattress._ _

_ _"It's my birthday," Harry persisted._ _

_ _"It's his birthday," Dick agreed. He didn't think he'd move for a while either. He was sleepy from having come so hard, and tired from how long and emotional the day had been. If he thought he could comfortably pass out with Kitty on top of him, and his cock cradled inside her, he would. He had a feeling he was going to lose sensation in his legs pretty soon though, and Kitty said that Harry wanted Dick to screw him._ _

_ _"Oh, all right," Kitty said, but didn't move either. "Hey, what if I got him ready for you, Dick, while he held your prick in his mouth?"_ _

_ _Harry moaned at the description, so Dick said, "All right."_ _

_ _He considered what it would look like with Harry kneeling between his legs, his ass up for Kitty to finger while his face pressed to Dick's crotch. He thought about what it would feel like to be inside Harry, maybe without a rubber this time, to have Harry moaning as Dick thrust into him like Kitty just had. Would Harry be entering Kitty at the same time? Or maybe she would use her mouth, or her hands. He'd heard some of the guys talking about going between a woman's breasts. Four years in the army had given Dick a mental catalogue of pornographic images, and no experience actually finding out which of them he liked._ _

_ _"Later," Harry said. "You are staying the night, aren't you?"_ _

_ _"Of course he is," Kitty said before Dick could answer, not that he'd have turned her down anyway. It was already too late to make that last train to Philly, even if he felt inclined to leave._ _

_ _"Thank you," Dick said. He didn't even know how to encompass everything he was thanking them for, but he hoped they could hear the sincerity in his tone. "You have no idea..."_ _

_ _"Oh, hush," Kitty said._ _

_ _Harry kissed Dick again and rested their foreheads together. "I've got some kind of idea," he said. "And you're always welcome in Wilkes-Barre, if you're feeling low."_ _

_ _"More than welcome," Kitty added._ _

_ _Before Dick could think of an answer, there was a knock on the door, and a woman called, "Room service."_ _

_ _"Harry? Darling?" Kitty and Dick said at the same time._ _

_ _"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled. He wiped his face off on Dick's undershirt and put on his pants and uniform jacket._ _

_ _The bed was positioned so that you couldn't see it with the door half open, and Harry was able to tip the girl and pull in a rolling cart with a silver-covered plate at the centre. Two sets smaller plates and forks rattled as Harry pushed it across the room._ _

_ _"You order this?" Dick asked._ _

_ _"I did! And for this, I'll move." Kitty fell forward onto her hands and knees, sliding off of Dick. She took a moment to roll the condom off before disappearing into the bathroom again._ _

_ _"You know about this?" Dick asked. He wiped himself off on the shirt, figuring it was ruined anyway, and rolled to sit on the edge of the bed._ _

_ _Harry shrugged, either ignorant or unwilling to spoil the surprise. Kitty came back in anyway, having washed her face and taken off the nightie._ _

_ _"Ta-da!" She lifted the cover off the plate with a flourish, and Dick started at her breasts as they bounced, and only after she said, "Just like you promised," to Harry, did Dick look down at the tray._ _

_ _It held a chocolate ice cream cake decorated with cherries and whipped cream._ _

_ _Dick made a sound low in his throat, and Kitty and Harry looked at each other and laughed._ _

_ _"You should see if you can get him to do that during sex," Harry said._ _

_ _"I plan to!" Kitty replied. She plopped on the edge of the bed next to Dick and pulled the cart towards her. "But ice cream first."_ _


End file.
